Just because of you
by Crazy.Luna77
Summary: Un solo baile puede desatar muchas cosas. Un beso. Un abrazo. ¿A dónde irá Edward esta vez? Una respuesta vaga es todo lo que ella necesita saber. Lo vigilara con cuidado. Entre la indecisión de quedarse o ir tras él. EN PROGRESO EdxA
1. Chapter 1

**_No hace falta decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son fruto de la imaginacion de SM :)  
_****_Quise probar algo nuevo con una pareja poco popular en los fics en español. Espero que les guste, y si quieren mas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...._**

_En caso de que no sepan, hago una breve aclaracion:_

**R/R's!!!!!! pleasee :D solo asi puede seguir la historia ^^**

**Bueno, aca vamos...**

1955 Memphis, Tennessee

**EPOV**

Era el atardecer, al parecer el final de nuestro triste día soleado había llegado. Según el periódico, la temperatura era de 29 ºC, claro que para nosotros nos daba igual. Todo estaba tranquilo, por lo que seguí relajándome en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar. Todos se habían ido de caza, excepto Esme, Alice y yo. Mi madre ojeaba una revista especializada en los quehaceres domésticos, ya que nada le gustaba mas que una casa limpia, ordenada y moderna. Alice escuchaba la radio en su nuevo Thunder Byrd, y yo, seguía haciendo uso del sofá.

-OH!! Si!!!!- Un grito proveniente del garage me hizo saltar hasta el techo.

-Pero que dem…-

-Edward!!!- Alice entro a la habitación como una ráfaga de viento.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pero ella no contestó, por lo que deje que sus pensamientos entraran en mi mente con atropello. Al escuchar lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, lo que iba a pasar, puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres que te lleve a donde?- Pregunté aún atónito

-¡¡Al teatro!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Jhonny Cash y los Dos de Tennessee estarán ahí! ¡También Jerry Lee Lewis!

Aún sabiendo que Alice se emocionaba con cualquier evento que se realizara en la ciudad, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera bromeando. Al ver que no decía nada, se sentó a mi lado, a esperar a que acepte llevarla.

-¿Qué no puedes ir con Jasper?-

-No… a el no le gusta esa clase de música- Transformo su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. _"Incluso así es bonita… ¡No! Nota mental: Eliminar de una vez a estos pensamientos macabros…" _

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mi me gusta?- Contraataqué

-Bueno… yo…¡Por favor!-Claro, cuando no tenía ninguna otra excusa para que la lleve tenía que poner esa cara de perro mojado que no lo quieren entrar a la casa _"Ash! Demonios!" _

– Esta bien, te llevaré…¡Pero! Tendrás que usar la ropa que YO te diga durante una semana.-

Su mirada se lleno de confusión por un minuto, Ja! No la vio venir.

-De acuerdo, acepto el trato- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.- Te veré en mi auto dentro de media hora, voy a tomar un baño- Y se marcho, radiante de felicidad.

-No pensaste que iba a aceptar, ¿No es cierto?- Esme apareció de nuevo en la casa, después de haber leído durante horas.

-La verdad es, obviamente, que no.- Dije todavía confundido. Tenía suerte de ser el único en la familia capaz de leer los pensamientos de los demás. Solo Esme sabía que no sentía lo mismo por Alice que mis otros hermanos, era la única a la que se lo había contado. Nunca mencionó nada de eso, se limitaba a pensar.

"_Se que es un problema hijo, pero debes ser buen hermano. Recuerda que ella no tiene idea."_

-Si ya lo se… Mejor voy a cambiarme, no quiero hacerla esperar.-

Fui a mi "dormitorio" e indague entre mi ropa, buscando algo adecuado para la ocasión. Me decidí por unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta que me había regalado Alice. Me mire en el espejo y sonreí satisfecho con la imagen que devolvía.

Como de costumbre, Alice todavía no había terminado, asi que decidí esperarla en el garage. Insistiría en ir en mi motocicleta, aún no había tenido tiempo de estrenarla, y esta sería mi oportunidad.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando apareció tímidamente por la puerta. Llevaba un vestido rojo pálido de verano, nada extravagante, pero todavía hermosa. _"Fuera malos pensamientos…" _

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya estas lista?- pregunté, queriendo parecer casual.

-Creí que iríamos en mi auto- Reprochó

-Bueno, creíste mal- Sonreí con malicia. Y señalando la parte trasera de mi motocicleta la invité a subirse.

-Oh vamos Edward por favor.-

-Esta bien, si no sientes deseos de ir…- Fingí bajarme de la moto pero antes de pusiera ambos pies en el suelo, ella ya estaba sentada detrás. –De acuerdo, entonces vamos, pero abre el portón antes genio.- Señalé

-Cierto, lo siento- Se encamió hacia al frente y con facilidad y delicadeza abrió la gran estructura de madera. Puse en marcha mi juguete favorito y la esperé en la acera.

-Anda, llegaremos tarde.-

-¡Ahí voy! ¿Qué no puedes esperar un segundo?- Me limité a reír por lo bajo.

Cuando sentí que me hundía un poco mas en la acera debido a suma reciente de peso, aceleré. Demasiado tal vez, por que sentí sus pequeños brazos abrazarme con fuerza. Sonreí un poco, quería hacer el viaje lo más largo posible, para seguir disfrutando de ese gesto. Incluso aumenté más la velocidad.

-¿Edward no puedes ir más despacio? Me estas asustando.- Rompió el silencio nerviosa, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo, que por poco no me quiebra algunas costillas.

-Bromeas, ¿Cierto?.-

-¿La verdad?-

-Si.- Pero no contestó inmediatamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, preferiría escucharla a ella y no a sus pensamientos.

-No.-

-Vamos, los dos sabemos que puedes correr el doble de rapido.-

-Si, pero soy yo la que corre en esos momentos.-

-Ah… entiendo. Lo siento.- Y bajé la velocidad a 80 refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Gracias.-Susurró suavemente, apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y deje que su aroma me embriagara. Esto estaba mal. Mas que mal.

Seguimos el viaje en silencio. Derecho hasta el teatro. Encontramos lugar para apacar justo a una calle del lugar. Estaba repleto de coches. Ninguno tan flameante como el de Alice.

Nos detuvimos frente a una vieja peluquería. Apague el motor y esperé a que retirara sus brazos de mi cintura para dejarme bajar. Pero no lo hizo.

-Alice… ya llegamos.- Dije un poco nervioso por su reaccion.

-Oh! Lo siento.- Y rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y saltó alegremente a la vereda.

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada. En silencio, mirando las otras personas que se dirigían a nuestra misma meta. Algunas chicas, al igual que Alice, estaban igual de emocionadas.

En la puerta, pedimos dos boletos a la cajera, y afortunadamente todavía le quedaban un par.

Caminamos hasta el final de la fila y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Un poco alejados del escenario, pero gracias a que nuestra visión era mejor que la de cualquier humano, no tuvimos problema alguno.

-No puedo creer los pensamientos de estas personas- Dije atónito

-Yo si, no tengo problema alguno-

-Lo se… no te molestes en decirlo en voz alta…-

-Ja Ja, sal de mi cabeza Edward-

-Si pudiera lo haría.-

El silencio se hizo aparecer, pero pude escuchar claramente lo que pensaba, y no estaba específicamente relacionado con el show que estábamos por ver. Volteé la mirada hacia ella confundido, y me sonrió tímidamente.

En ese momento el presentador apareció en el escenario, por lo que perdí mi concentración.

-¡Buenas noches Tennessee! Gracias por estar con nosotros esta hermosa noche. Para comenzar con este espectáculo, el hombre de negro, la voz de los trenes. ¡Démosle la bienvenida al Señor Johnny Cash y los Dos de Tennessee!-

Los gritos y alaridos de las jóvenes del público no se hizo esperar, y no me sorprendió escuchar a Alice entre ellas. La imité abandonando mi asiento, para no sentirme un amargado siendo el único sentado, y probablemente el único que deseaba que terminase pronto.

-Hola, soy Jhonny Cash.- Pero que manera de comenzar el show tan estúpida. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo de voz grave de especial? Comenzaron a tocar una canción que gracias a Alice identifique como "cry cry cry ". Fingí moverme al compás de la música como lo hacían los demás. Cuando terminó la canción, los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes y se me hizo difícil escuchar hasta mis propios pensamientos.

Volvió la calma cuando comenzaron a tocar nuevamente, luego de unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento clásicas en cualquier artista.

Luego de esos tres pobres diablos, subió al escenario Jerry Lee… Mas gritos. Arrojo su chaqueta al público, ¿Para qué? Era difícil darse cuenta de cuantas chicas había en el suelo peleando por ese pedazo de tela. Podía escuchar la indecisión de Alice entre ir o no ir a pelear por la chaqueta.

-Ni lo pienses, no vas a dejarme aquí solo.- La advertí copiando su expresión de cachorro mojado. Me sacó la lengua y continuó mirando el show, olvidándose que estaba a su lado.

Cada rato la observaba. Riendo, cantando, bailando. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? ¡Estaba con mi hermano! A partir de ahora me mantendría la margen. Una promesa que debía si o si cumplir. Jasper era mejor peleador que yo. ¡Pero no era culpa mía! ¡No había podido hacer nada al respecto! Ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi dilema interno que no había notado que todos se estaba marchando.

-Edward, ya terminó.- Alice me llamaba desde la escalera paralela a las butacas rojas del teatro.

La seguí hasta mi motocicleta en silencio, mientras me contaba los mejores momentos del show. No quise interrumpirla, se veía muy contenta. Nos subimos y emprendimos viaje hasta nuestra casa. Esta vez mantuve la velocidad baja. Aún así se aferro a mi cuerpo con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Parecía a propósito. Lo hacía cada vez más difícil.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?- Me preguntó

Antes de responder giré un poco mi cabeza para encontrar la de ella a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. La observé un momento antes de responder.

-Si. Lo pasé bien.- Sostuve su mirada- Veo que lo pasaste estupendo.-

Sonrió feliz. Como una niña pequeña.

-Si. Gracias por acompañarme Edward. De veras.-

Hubiera deseado conducir hasta Las Vegas, para sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor solo un segundo más. Pero inconscientemente ya estábamos en la entrada de la casa. Nos bajamos de la motocicleta y nos quedamos en el porche de entrada. Era la 1 y 25 de la madrugada. Esme estaría sola. Dado que los demás regresaban a la noche del día siguiente.

-Solo… falto una cosa.- Volteo a verme confusa- No había lugar para bailar- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Ajajá ¿Por eso estabas tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no había lugar para bailar?-

-Bueno… siento que hago el ridículo moviéndome solo…- Dios me sentía totalmente desnudo a su lado.

Guardé silencio un momento. Tratando de que lo que estaba a punto de decir no sonara estúpido. Respiré. Toda esperanza de mantenerse al margen se había ido al caño.

-Alice baila conmigo.- No respondió. Solo sonrió y tomo mi mano.

Aferre mi brazo a su cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo. Guiando el patético

intento de baile en silencio.

Había perdido toda barrera de restricciones. Parecía un sueño imposible, en el que todas mis preocupaciones habían quedado atrás. Mi mirada se encontraba con la de ella. Seria y firme.

Comencé a tararear la melodía que flotaba por la mente de mi compañera. Por lo que sonrió aún más. Quise devolverle la sonrisa mientras tarareaba.

-Amo esa canción.- Dijo, sin bajar la mirada.

-Lo sé- La estreche mas contra mi cuerpo. No parecía incomodarle.

Me sentí bien conmigo mismo. Quizás, algo cambiaría. Después de todo. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿En que piensas Ed?- Que pregunta tan extraña. ¿No?

-Umm… Nada en especial… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno… siempre sabes que estamos pensando los demás. No me parece justo que no me digas lo que piensas.- Dejé mis ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo, ella no pudo notar la diferencia.

-Buen punto… Pensaba en…- _"Vamos, piensa rápido. ¡Cualquier cosa!"- _En que estas muy linda esta noche.- _"¡No! ¡De todas las cosas ESA no era una opción!... Demonios, no le ha gustado."_- Bueno, quiero decir que… ese color te sienta bien.- _" Estúpido idiota…" _

-Gracias Edward, eres muy amable.- Esta avergonzada. ¿Eso es bueno?- También te ves muy bien.-

Una frase paso por su cabeza dejandome un tanto confuso. ¿Estaban fallando mis dotes de lector?

- Es gracias a la ropa.- Repuse modesto.- Exactamente, son regalos tuyos.- Me voltié para sonreírle timidamente.

Seguimos bailando durante unos minutos más, hasta que nos sentamos en la escalera del porche, solamente a escuchar los grillos en la oscuridad. Era una noche verdaderamente hermosa. Ella recostaba su cuerpo en mi hombro, y miraba al cielo estrellado pensativamente.

-Es una hermosa noche...- Dije yo

-Aja...- Se arrimo más a mi, pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Todo signo de relajación se había esfumado, me congele mas de lo que estaba.

-Edward...-Su voz angelical a escazos centimetros de mi oido me hicieron voltear. Como si hubiera sido hipnotizado.

-¿Que suced...?- Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi boca. Mis sentidos se habian perdido en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Lo unico que era capaz de sentir, eran sus labios presionados contra los mios.

**_Y???? que les parecio? :D_**

**_sigo o no? Espero que si por q estoy inspirada y me encanta esta pareja :D jajajaja_**

**_CHAUCHAS!! REVIEWS NO HACEN MAL A NADIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aca está la segunda parte!! Perdonen que tardé en actualizar, pero en una semana rindo una materia y estoy hasta las manos :S**_

_**"Todo esto no me pertenece, etc etc..."**_

_**REVIEWS! ^^**_

_**Aquiiii vamoooos!!**_

**EPOV  
**

Tarde solo segundos en darme cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando no era fruto de mi depravada imaginación. Aunque sabía muy bien que esto era un perfecto error, no lograba separarme. Mi necesidad de afecto femenino me traicionaba, respondiendo a mi hermosa "hermanita" con la misma intensidad.

"_¡No como llegamos a esto!...Tengo que parar… No, ¡no puedo! Se siente tan bien… ¡Basta, contrólate!"_

-…Alice…- Agitado, me separé de ella poniéndome de pie en un instante.- Lo siento, de veras. Pero esto no está bien.-

Si hubiera algo que podría hacerme sufrir más que nada en el mundo, seria la mirada que esta plantada ahora en su rostro. No de odio, menos de ira. Si no de frustración, desilusión, toda esa mierda junta, matándome lentamente. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Sentía que seguir disculpándome no iba a arreglar nada. Esta impotencia estaba acabando conmigo.

-Esta bien Ed… no quiero que te sientas mal por esto… Sabía como ibas a reaccionar- Obviamente…- Pero aún así quise intentarlo…-¿Qué? ¿Ella quería intentar besarme? ¡¿Con qué razón?!

-P-pero ¿por qué?... quieres a Jasper, ¿no es así?-No había nada más que confusión en mi voz. Lentamente regresé a su lado. En la escalera del porche.

-Yo… -

-No sabes lo que quieres.- Complete por ella. ¿Cómo no pude saberlo antes? ¿Tan pero tan ciego estaba? Clavé mi mirada en la de ella, que por cierto evitaba la mía. Tomé su mano entre las mías delicadamente- No te sientas mal por ello Alice. Siempre hay tiempo, y por si no lo has notado, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo sé, pero es que…no se que me pasa. Cuando estoy con Jasper, siento que nada puede lastimarme y que nunca va a haber algo que me falte. Pero si embargo hay algo que el no puede darme… el no puede llevarme contigo Edward…- La callé rodeándola con mis brazos antes de que dijera algo que verdaderamente no quería decir.

-Pero yo siempre voy a estar aquí, contigo. Pase lo que pase. No me voy a ir.- Bese su coronilla y deje que se recostara en mi pecho.

-Pero… no me quieres, no de la misma manera que yo.- Esta chica iba a matarme.

-Claro que te quiero, y mucho.- Me separé solo un poco, para que pudiera verme con claridad.- Escucha bien Alice, siempre te querré y siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Nunca dudes de mi, ni de lo mucho que te quiero.- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba empeorando las cosas! Dando una carta firmada con mi nombre exponiendo mis sentimientos, dejándome totalmente vulnerable. ¡Error, error, error! ¿Pero por qué era un error? ¿Por qué tenía que serlo? ¿Había algo malo en que una persona que consideras un hermano quiera molerte a palos por arrebatarle su único motivo de existencia? Probablemente… ¿pero no era peor fingir y mentir? Preferiría el dolor eterno antes de lastimar a la persona que inconscientemente me rescato de la soledad.

Alice se aferro a mí, pero esta vez atando sus brazos a mi cuello tan fuerte que se me hacía difícil respirar. De la nada sus labios se posaron en mi piel, recorriendo mi garganta, ascendiendo hasta mis mejillas. Surcando caminos hasta mis labios de nuevo. Al parecer no quería aceptar la realidad, tampoco yo. Pero una vez que había comenzado, ya no pude detenerme.

La bese con urgencia. Como si la vida se me fuera nuevamente en ello. Se acomodó en mi regazo con velocidad. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo, atrayéndola más a mí. Sus pequeñas manos volaron a mi cabello, desordenándolo, volviéndome cada vez más loco.

Me puse de pié, con Alice literalmente trepada a mi cuerpo. Caminé hasta mi motocicleta sin ningún problema. Nos separamos agitados para mirarnos una vez más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunté nervioso. Parecía que ella se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

- No lo se… No quiero averiguarlo, de veras.- Tenía miedo. Miedo de lastimar a los demás. Sabía lo que tenía planeado. Me había visto haciéndolo. Huiría. Solo. Ella no vendría. Lo sabía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar todo atrás... Aún asi la quería con toda mi existencia.

-Esta bien Alice.- Dije lentamente. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo en un intento de confortarla.- No te preocupes por nada. Yo voy a arreglarlo.- _"Maldito mentiroso..." _No había otra que pudiera hacer. Debía darme prisa. Lo sabría de momento a otro. Besé su cabello dulcemente. Probé sus labios una vez más, eran mucho mejor que la sangre humana.- Debo pensar... Solo. Perdóname- Bese sus labios de nuevo- No me busques. Lo siento mucho.

Y corrí tan rapido como pude. Cuando me detuve, estaba mas que seguro de estar a mas de 200 kilometros de donde era mi casa. Aún así podía ver en los ojos de Alice como se venía su mundo abajo.

_**Ya sé! Ya sé! Es muuuuucho mas corto. Perdonen =( Desearía poder escribir sin parar como 20 hojas seguidas pero cuando la inspiracion se va... tarda muuuuuuuuuuucho en volver :S.**_

_  
**Gracias a los Reviews :D Me alentaron a terminar este corto y pobre capítulo.**_

_**No dejen de darle click al GO! que ya no está por que hubo una remodelacion al parecer... U.u**_

**_Graciasssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!! Volvi :) Primero que nada PERDON! por tardar tanto para subir, pasa que escribia de a poco por que no tenia mucha inspiracion... :S patetico... y bueno, seguramente puedan notar que no esta muy bien formada la historia (debido a que escribi de a cachitos). _**

**_Igualmente espero que les guste... a mi mucho no me convense pero bueno... no iba a dejar tirado el fic :)_**

_OOOOOOOOBVIAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SI NO DE _**_SM_**_!!_

_A Leeer! :S_

Me sentía una basura. Lo era. Lo admito. La dejé sola, con esta carga. Maldito cobarde, debiste haberle dicho la verdad. Todos lo sabrían, no había duda… tarde o temprano. ¿Que otra explicación podría dar Alice de mi repentina partida? Confiaba en ella. Esperaba que entendiera… esperaba entender yo también. ¡Todo había pasado tan rápido! Me había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca creí que ella, _Ella_, sintiera lo mismo que yo. O por lo menos me deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella. No me importaba si solo era un capricho, valía la pena sentirse desdichado por toda la eternidad a nunca haber compartido un momento junto a Alice.

**APOV**

¿Y ahora?

Estaba sola, de noche en la calle, no es que representara peligro alguno para mi, si no que, ¿Que se supone que debía decirles a los demás? ¿Sospecharía Jasper algo?

_Jasper…_

¡¿Qué había hecho?! Yo amaba a Jasper… ¿No es cierto? Edward era… era… Siempre lo había querido mucho. Pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que lo deseaba tanto. ¿Cómo no había visto venir todo esto? Toda esta… cosa extraña. ¿Podía ser capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez? No lo creo… Algo dentro de todo esto no encajaba.

Quizás… nunca amé a Jasper después de todo. Quizás me había sentido atraída hacia el por ser la única persona a la que había estado esperando tantos años. Quizás no era amor…

Pero con Edward… eso era algo mucho más fuerte. No puedo negar que la primera vez que lo vi me sentí atraída de inmediato. Tenía una conexión especial con él. Como si fuéramos el uno para el otro. Conocía todas sus reacciones. Extrañaba su compañía de manera preocupante. A veces agradecía a Dios que Jasper no fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

No pasaron 10 pobres minutos y ya extraño tenerlo a mi lado. Esta noche había sido tan genial. Había sido tan amable conmigo. No pude contenerme. Tuve que entregarme a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. Tenerlo cerca, lo más cerca posible. No podía dejarlo ir. Tenía que buscarlo. Pero no ahora. No era el momento.

Entre a la casa. Arrastrando los pies. Caminé hacia al sillón y técnicamente me arrojé sobre él, perdiéndome entre la comodidad de sus almohadones. Escuché como los pasos de mi, en todos los sentidos posibles, madre se hacían cada vez mas cercanos, deteniéndose por fin a mi lado. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Se sentó a mi lado en el poco espacio que quedaba entre mis pies y el apoyabrazos.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo?- No respondí. No quería dar explicaciones. Esta sería la peor parte de todas, contarle todo a Esme. ¿Se enfadaría conmigo? ¿Pensaría de mi como una mala persona de ahora en adelante? Todas estas preguntas y dudas, crecían cada vez más rápido y me carcomían por dentro. ¿Qué como se siente? Pues, horrible. -¿Alice? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Dónde está Edward? – No, aún no estaba lista para responder a esa pregunta.

-Esme… Edward se fue. Se marcho, y por el momento no va a volver… Es mi culpa, lo siento mucho de verdad.- Era frustrante no ser capaz de llorar. Esa sensación tan desgarradora. Donde tu cuerpo tiembla lentamente, y sientes como te caes a pedazos con cada lagrima que se desliza por tu rostro. Si dejar salir las emociones es considerado un horrible calmante para el dolor, imagínense no ser capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Pero por que? ¿Qué sucedió?- No había que ser un genio para notar como el tono de voz de mi madre había caído a un estado de shock, negación, y por supuesto, miedo. Justo como me estaba sintiendo yo.

Lentamente me erguí en el cómodo sillón, para enfrentar al futuro, para afrontar mis responsabilidades, y mis errores.

-Esme… lo que paso…- Hice una mueca, tratando de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras.- Lo que paso es qu-

-Agh! Te lo dijo ¿No es así?- Con un grito ahogado me interrumpió, confundiéndome aún mas con sus palabras.

-¿Decirme que?- Silencio.- ¿Decirme que Esme?- Podía ver como cambiaba de opinión rapidamente.- Dime por favor. Necesito saber.- ¡Como deseaba poder leer los pensamientos!

Al cabo de unos momentos de puro e incomodo silencio, mi madre optó por decirme lo que estaba muriendo por saber. Lo que podría finalmente poner las cartas sobre la mesa, bueno… mis cartas.

-Edward... Agh… Jure que no diría nada… Pero parece como si de verdad necesitaras saberlo… Bueno, el siempre ha estado solo, y triste. Y ha sido muy difícil para él convivir en esta casa… con todos nosotros. Ya sabes… a lo que me refiero…- Pues claro que sabía… por mucho que me costara admitirlo, muchas veces Jasper y yo nos escapábamos a las profundidades del bosque para no incomodar al resto de la familia con… actos salvajes. Por lo que asentí rápido para saltearme ese segundo de incomodidad. – ¿Me sigues?

-Ve al grano por favor.-

-Edward te ama Alice, desde siempre. No se como nunca lo habías notado, por que yo si, y no tengo ningún poder extrasensorial.

-Edward… ¿Edward me ama? -

**PREPAREEEN, APUNTEEEn FUEGO!**

**TAARRATATATATAATA. Y de la autora solo quedaban restos mutilados...**

**na mentira. Acepto criticas, disparos, y todas las cosas que se les ocurra :)**

**Trataré pronto de poner la continuacion, pero tengan piedad con mi lentitud y vagancia :(**


End file.
